


Nine Lives

by soniana252



Category: Shaun the Sheep (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniana252/pseuds/soniana252
Summary: The sheep didn't always hate Pidsley and there was a time when the farm's sheepdog and the cat could look at each other without rolling their eyes.A lot of things happened that led to the events of today, with Pidsley far from the place he used to call home. And it all begins the day he met that man in a green jacket.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Puts on clown wig- Guess who made a long ass fic of a secondary character that got dropped of a show with smol fandom years ago? :D
> 
> Eh I don't really know what to say, I started this months ago with no other goal than telling the story I had in my head and I did. It suffered pauses, turned out longer than expected, got scenes deleted to make it shorter, GOT MORE SCENES ADDED AFTER THAT THAT MADE IT RETURN TO THE INITIAL POINT. You know, writer stuff.
> 
> Idk, this is a mess lmao. I took the chance to experiment writing in present tense, AND one I liked using: writing long stories in the form of drabbles. I have the tendency to make scenes way too long sometimes so this was a good practice to quit doing that, and it was a good way to keep a story that could've been long as hell stay in a kinda OK number too. Figuring out how to write a character with few appearances was a challenge too. A nice experiment, tho I do feel the story may feel weird in some parts with so many time skips haha Uu 
> 
> I didn't really thought much of a timeline for this so all I can say is that half of this fic takes place before season 1, aaand that for me Pidsley lived in the farm for...maybe a couple years? not since childhood like the rest but enough to get attached. A I said I didn't make too many references to the time here so that part you can adapt it to your own idea if you want lol

It is said cats have multiple lives. Something about them being these 'divine' creatures who humans used to worship a long time ago. With their great hunting skills, incomparable agility to do everything, _and so much more_ , it was to expect to be seen like that. A well-deserved recognition.

But still exaggerated, to an extent. Multiple lives? False(no need to test it). Great skills and worshipping? Now that's something any cat, including himself, can confirm.

Long ago he and his siblings used to be adored by the humans that came to the flat, all petting them and squealing over and over about how small they were. The young couple that took care of them shared those thoughts too, but the place was small and it was obvious by the amount of space in the bed getting bigger with each visitor that that wasn't a permanent home.

Pidsley was the last one left until now.

He wasn't a kitten anymore, so the possibilities of charming someone into adopting him were less and less as time went on. Pidsley didn't try that hard either. Things like naps and convincing the neighbours to give him snacks were more important for him back then. The awkward smiles of the couple showing him to this red-haired man and boxes taking the place of furniture however, indicated that not caring wasn't going to be an option forever.

But Pidsley didn't have to even _try_ to look cute before he was being hugged and surrounded by 'awws' and pats on his head— His red-haired cat charms did the trick for him apparently. From one moment to another, the couple had already said their goodbyes and Pidsley found himself lying the back seat of that blue truck, observing how the buildings of Mossinham became smaller with each driven mile.

The multiple lives part may be just an exaggeration; but as the cat glances at the going-bald head of the man driving in the front seat, _his new human,_ Pidsley guesses he's heading to a new one now in a way.

oOo

The shouting of the man as he opens the truck door are what wake Pidsley up, who grimaces before stretching over the seat. He hopes the new place won't noisy like this.

The truck is parked, he notices, and when Pidsley peaks his head out of the open door he realizes they were there already. All the nature and quietness of it all get him to widen his eyes. A farm. With no buildings glued to each other, no concrete, no noises of constant activity around...

No dogs looking for a prey to scare, Pidsley was about to say, but a fur-standing bark sounding near him quickly removes that from the list as his first instinct is to shriek and jump back to the safe depths of the truck. _He saw it out there,_ it was big and yellow and probably had pointy teeth that Pidsley doesn't want near him at all.

But the human doesn't care about his totally-justified fear and takes him out with a click of his tongue in a second. The man looked sure of what he was doing, as if he didn't notice he was leaving Pidsley, _a cat_ , right in front of his species enemies.

It doesn't look that threatening up close. Teeth not that pointy, goofy blue cap and simply standing in all-four in front of him, head tilted curious. But Pidsley trusts both his instincts and the various sights of dogs barking at cats outside the flat, and they say it clear: dogs are dangerous and so he has all the right to frown and arch his back in a defensive manner.

Pidsley gives slow steps backwards as that sniffing nose comes closer, his only way to feel protected now being to be as close as possible to the man's legs. Pidsley is prepared to hiss if he has to.

But he doesn't. After finishing sniffing the dog just barks happily and sits down with his tongue out in a happy smile. Pidsley narrows his eyes, but is told by a boot lightly pushing him forward that there's no time for cat vs dog drama right now.

They are rewarded with pats on the head when they stretch paws. And seconds later the man ends pulling off a show himself at being unable to open the truck's door. Pidsley glances at the set of keys that have fallen on the floor and can't help but chuckle at seeing the dog facepalming embarrassed at what looks like an everyday thing.

In his first day there Pidsley discovers two things: It's possible for cats and dogs to get along, and his new life there may be more interesting that expected.

Also that his new human is not that smart. A huge advantage to get away with some things later.

oOo

Pidsley loves attention. He adores getting pet and receiving snacks and having anybody who crosses his way flattering him just for being naturally charming. He received tons of that back in the flat building, from the human couple, the neighbors, and any visitor that dropped by. One would expect that suddenly going to just one human around would reduce the amount of attention to a worrying degree.

Surprisingly, it didn't. _At all._ Pidsley isn't't far from declaring it a nuisance now.

Cats have limits. Waking him up just to show him a toy the cat isn't interested in or carrying him all the time are things that cross that limit, and even though Pidsley knows it's the excitement of having a new pet, he can't wait to be allowed to go outside to take a break from that. Just a few days more of showing he could manage alone out there and he'll finally have a non-interrumpted nap again.

But that aside, Pidsley can't complain at all. He's allowed to sleep on the sofa here(place he has declared it's his bed and _no one_ is allowed to touch it...besides the farmer), the only danger which was the dog isn't hostile, and he's being spoiled to no end.

It's a different life for sure, but one that Pidsley has a lot to enjoy from.

oOo

There are a lot of differences between living in a town and a farm. One of the most important for Pidsley, is that now he can walk around freely.

Back in Mossinham there were structures to climb, things and creatures to avoid and it was easy to get lost in such a big place— Pidsley had opted to only hang around the neighbourhood ceilings more than once to save himself the trouble—. Here there's none of that, so once the farmer considers the cat has settled well in the house, Pidsley is happy to go explore around his new home.

His first stop is the stone wall in front of the house. Standing there he first sees a pigsty and a field with some warning about a bull, which Pidsley quickly classifies as places to avoid due to obvious reasons; a pool, meant water so another one to avoid of course...

His moving gaze stops at seeing the sheep on the enormous field. Nothing odd, if it wasn't for the fact they are not grazing but _on two feet_ , and building machinery out of junk as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Bitzer, the sheepdog, is with them, and he must've noticed the wide-eyed staring because now he's waving. The flock of sheep mimic the action happily at noticing the new animal. All Pidsley can do in his confusion ias vaguely wave back.

Dogs walking in two and carrying checklists is one thing, not that common but possible with some training. But sheep as far as the cat knows, are not supposed to do any of what's happening in front of his eyes.

One of sheep, skinnier than the rest and the only with wool on its head, seems to notice his interest in the machinery and in a welcoming way gestures for Pidsley to join in. The image of having to lick stains of oil out of his fur later makes the cat wrinkle his nose and shake his head because _uh, no, thanks_.

It's another sheep, this one cross-eyed and looking more energetic than the rest, suddenly appearing at his side with all the intention of grabbing the cat to hug him and invade his personal space that the minimal politeness the rejection had goes away. This time Pidsley does hiss and retracts before quickly running off towards the other side of the wall.

Once away from the sheep he sees some shocked and even offended looks directed at him for that. Pidsley lifts his nose high in the air, huffing back before returning to his exploring task. He can't say he cares that came off as rude really— He knows cats are cute but there are limits and all he did was set them clear.

Hopefully, this was just a today issue and sheep being annoying won't be a regular thing here.

oOo

After a couple weeks there Pidsley is sure he knows the farm well. Who lives there, where everything is, when routine starts...

But he's apart from it. Every morning he sees the farmer waking up to organize things, Bitzer going to take care of various tasks and the sheep going to graze. Pidsley? He isn't woken up early, isn't given chores to do...he's just there doing as he pleases, receiving pets and snacks like a pet does.

All that would look unfair in the eyes of anybody, Bitzer specially, but not the farmer's for his obliviousness, neither Pidsley's for various reasons. All the cat sees is that he's above eveything and everyone, and he really enjoys being up there.

For that reason he doesn't take it well when Bitzer starts settling rules for him. Simple ones like 'don't get too close to the chickens because it alters them' or...he can't quite guess what that other doodle in the checklist means but it's a _rule_ , by _Bitzer_ , both included in the things he's above of.

Everytime he nods just so he can keep doing his thing. Pidsley doesn't listen really, doesn't have a reason to when it's obvious his own sheep don't even respect the dog.

It's not like Pidsley gets in trouble by doing so anyways. The sheep seem to be the sheepdog's priority and Pidsley's complete indifference to the rules passes unnoticed.

oOo

Pidsley has heard of how playful dogs are, some people repeat it over and over again with the unnecessary addition of saying cats will never treat you as good as a dog does. Pidsley always scoffs at the ridiculous statement because cats, unlike dogs, actually have dignity and don't even consider acting desperate just for a little attention.

But the particular dog at the other side sofa seems to agree with the dumb thing once again told on the TV, _of course he does_. He may walk in two and act more human than other dogs, but Bitzer's still one at the end of the day; it's obvious he receives the farmer with more energy than Pidsley without even considering he looks dumb like that.

Pidsley glances at Bitzer, tail wagging and his nose rising in pride and the cat doesn't even bother to hide his eye roll. Dogs believe way too high of themselves just for being bootlickers. Cats are better and that's a fact.

oOo

Almost every animal in the farm walks in two legs. They make it look easy, switching in mere seconds once the farmer isn't looking to start doing all kind of things Pidsley can't do in only four legs. But it's still weird, and Pidsley insist to himself he's neither interested nor wants to know how they do it despite having stared through the window more than once.

It's the idea of being able to open the fridge or carry tons of food in his front legs that convince Pidsley to put his stubborn uninterest aside to finally give it a shot. For personal reasons, not because he's interested or anything.

His first attempt ends with him face against the floor already deciding it's a lost of time anyways and he doesn't need it. The second, done just 5 minutes later, ends the same even when he tries holding onto the edge of the sofa. By the third he's able to stand alone, arms extended to keep his balance and a triumphant grin appearing on his face.

It's all glory for a second until he hears a noise.

Pidsley made sure he was alone in the house before doing this, so when turning his head he definitely didn't expect to see a sheep leaning its arms in the open window, munching a carrot probably stolen from the garden and looking curious at what the cat was doing.

The sheep, the skinny with wool on its head one again, tilts its head for a moment before realizing what Pidsley is trying to do. The cheerful bleat and thumbs up comes as mocking for the cat after the previous failed attempts and he's quick to go back on four to shut the window close with an aggressive growl.

The sheep looks more confused than offended behind the glass, but Pidsley still frowns in a way that says 'keep yourself away' before closing the curtains. The offended click of tongue coming from outside that follows remains ignored as the cat as he goes back to keep practising. The sheep appear to be noisy, this one specially, and they may receive more of that looks if they keep appearing like that around _his_ house. They are on thin ice for now.

That aside, Pidsley is able to give more than 5 steps without falling by the end of the day. A success that receives the reward of stolen cookies from the farmer's stash.

He keeps practising whenever no one is around the house, and as days goes by, switching between walking in four or two becomes a natural thing for him.

oOo

The farm isn't the quiet life people promised in TV, after months of living there and thanks to the fuss that's always going on outside, Pidsley sure knows that well. An escapade to the forest is always good to take a break from that.

Though this life filled with tons of food and little excercise has got him to be a little rounder, he still goes out once in a while. Bitzer doesn't like it, the farmer doesn't mind as long as he comes back without mud on his paws. Pidsley already said he doesn't care about the mutt's opinion and never goes to places with mud anyways so it's fine.

He explores around, climbs, sometimes chases birds if he has the energy, but it's the very few cats from the zone who keep him away from the farm. They always seem to know which places are the best to find something to do in the middle of nowhere.

It's just a lucky coincidence that the craziest things in the farm happen while he's gone. Bitzer always has stories to tell about the incidents, and though Pidsley had been curious at first, by now he's able to identify the barks and charades as always being the same thing.

The rest of the stories Pidsley has stopped listening by now, stopped asking at already knowing the answer. The sheep. _It's always them._

One day Bitzer arrives in the living room looking as tired as he does every night after a day of sheep shenanigans. Pidsley is ready to pretend he's still struggles to understand dog's language when, instead of being bombarded with a catharsis, the sheepdog out of nowhere asks him if he ever considered murder after flopping on the sofa.

For a moment Pidsley wonders if he should worry, but shrugs it off at the end. As long as he isn't involved, he really doesn't care about any of that.

oOo

Pidsley is outside when he faces a reminder that even with tasks to follow and such, Bitzer is still a dog and does what dogs do when instinct kicks in. In this case, what lead to that was a bone that the instantly went to bury in the field.

Bitzer's covered in dirt, in all four and with his tongue out showing he's as happy as ever. He notices Pidsley a few steps away and does something Pidsley can't tell why he didn't expect he'll have to face sooner or later: the dog excitedly bows, inviting him to play.

Now, Pidsley does play once in a while, the sight of a ball of yarn or red points moving in the wall just get the best of him; but besides of that he just isn't interested. The cat stares at Bitzer, three times bigger in size and covered in dirt, and he can't help but grimace as he shakes his head at imagining what those teeth would do considering how brute dogs are.

Pidlsey jumps over the fence to leave then. He notices Bitzer's disappointed look for a moment there, but when the skinny sheep appears with a stick to play fetch, the dog seems to easily forget about it(and so does Pidsley).

oOo

The house is his. The farmer's room may be out of his reach, Pidsley may have to share the living room with Bitzer sometimes, but the house is still _his._

Pidsley obviously takes it personally when he discovers the sheep invade it sometimes as if it wasn't someone else's territory.

He has been suspecting that for a while now, he just never witnesses them until he saw the skinny one looking for a lost football in the hallway. Catching them in the act becomes easier when he starts being alert.

Pidsley frowns at them, hisses, even takes out his claws as a warning when they don't seem to listen, but they just dodge or distract him with a ball of yarn to keep doing their thing as if Pidsley wasn't in his right to defend his home.

The farmer's obliviousness plays against him for once when, no matter what Pidsley does or how many times he tries to make him turn around because _'They are right there!'_ , the man just doesn't see them _ever._

He claims Bitzer about it a couple of times, because it's his job to take care of the sheep and just because the dog doesn't spend that much time in the farmhouse it doesn't mean he should allow them to do what they want. All those times Bitzer either just laughed it off saying it's fine or that he'll take care of it later.

From then Pidsley decides to take matters on his own paws. Bad for them if they cry about the cat being rude with them, but Pidsley choose his territory and he's going to fight tooth and nail to defend it.

oOo

Despite all the initial problems, Pidsley still does queue for their party in the barn that one night. He's still resentful for the invasions, but it's a party and he hasn't been to one since the birthday of that cat in the neighbourhood back in Mossinham. Differences could be put aside just for tonight.

While he waits in the queue, a chat strikes with the ducks. They tell him they are also at odds with the sheep — _'It's just too funny to prank them'_ they comment with 'quacks and charades—, but the guys are fun and their parties the best in all the farm.

On his turn Pidsley waves at Bitzer watching the door. When he notices he, unlike the pigs, is allowed to go in, Pidsley takes that as a sign that he's not in the bad side of the sheep like he thought. Maybe they understand the whole territory thing after all.

Would still be great if they respected it, but that aside, he has a good time dancing there and is lucky to not have to face the disaster that Bitzer called the 'pigs striking in and ruining everything' thing later on ( _who's boring for wanting to leave early now, huh sheep from the table 2?_ ).

Pidsley's still not happy with what the sheep do, but he has to give it to the ducks, the guys make good parties.

oOo

The farmer brings him a new collar one day, after so, _so_ long.

Pidsley goes to look at himself in the mirror once the object is placed around his neck. The collar is black, simple. Nothing fancy but it looks good.

The man laughs in a tender way at seeing the cat posing in front of the mirrors and goes to scratch the cat's head in just the perfect way. Pidsley doesn't notice he had started purring with his eyes closed until the sound of another pair of paws is heard behind.

Bitzer peeks his head behind the farmer to see what's up. The reason he's standing so close to the farmer is obvious even to the human and he gets pet on the head too. Pidsley frowns over the dog stealing the attention like they always do.

But Bitzer doesn't notice and instead smiles at him, tugging his own collar with his thumb to point it out as if saying 'same collar!'. Pidsley mimics the action while looking down at his own accessory and a soft smile forms at the corners of his mouth.

It may have taken long, but it certainly feels like an upgrade.

oOo

Something Pidsley doesn't like about the sheep, besides of always causing chaos, is how much they stick their nose into other animals' business. Even when grazing they are always observing their surroundings, and to the minimal alteration to the status quo they'll be there, _staring._

So of course, they notice when Pidsley is unable to climb down the field's tree. There is an unwanted wooly public around the trunk now and Pidsley stops looking around for a way out to frown when he hears some giggling. It's more of a tender one, the kind humans direct to a puppy that just tripped, but Pidsley still takes it the wrong way and looks away with an offended _'hm!'._ The leader, Shaun—the only Pidsley has bothered to learn the name of— asks between badly hidden chuckles if he needs help. Pidsley pauses for a long moment before actually considering the offer.

The reluctant _'fine'_ he was about to give is interrupted by the farmer arriving with the so needed help: a stair. If things kept going that well, Pidsley would still be able to walk away with his dignity somewhat intact.

But no, out of all the times, the farmer decides to be mushy _now_. He takes him back home by the arms, hugging him and talking to him like a baby in the most dumb way and _of course_ , the sheep burst into stupid giggles. The only protection Pidsley has from that are the paws he uses to cover is embarrassed groan. He glares at them from behind the farmer's shoulder and at that moment he swears: _he'll get them back for that._

oOo

Without even asking for it, the pigs end being a huge help on that. Pidsley is just passing by when he sees the flock running away from them, each one being chased when an object was thrown at them.

It looked too aggressive to be a game, so the best decision would be to leave before things got nasty; literally, Pidsley has seen their fights from the window more than once, and he doesn't feel like cleaning flying mud from his fur any sooner.

But the chance is just to good to lose it and Pidsley can't help but stay there next to the pool when he sees Shaun unknowingly running towards it, object they were fighting for in hand. The sheep doesn't have the chance to stop at noticing where he was heading before he trips with Pidsley's purposelly-placed leg. Soon enough, there's a 'splash' of a body falling onto the water and an object flying in the air that a pair if pink hooves catch in time.

At the sight of a glare behind wet wool, Pidsley releases a cat-like laugh at the success of his revenge. The pigs also laugh mockingly at his side. One of them lifts a hoof, which Pidsley doesn't really want to answer to(who knows where that has been), but he isn't dumb; these guys are not someone good to have against, so he smirks and high-fives it.

The mutual help is rewarded with a package of cookies from the bag the animals had been fighting that being tossed at him by a pig. While they leave, Shaun is being helped out of the water by other members of the flock. They all are glaring at him, but Pidsley only scoffs and walks away with his nose high in the air.

It was called for. They may not respect Bitzer, but Pidsley is different. Starting for the fact that he isn't afraid to put them on their place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy chapter 2, here's where events from season 2 appear and things get angsy quickly. Sorry if some parts look weird here, this is where I rewrote a lot certain scenes and it kinda shows fdsaf
> 
> But that aside, hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 3 next week! :>

The pool thing from weeks ago has confirmed it: pranking the sheep is as funny as everyone claims it is.

Pidsley gets bored in the farm sometimes, and they are out there looking being so peaceful...it just so easy. _Pidsley has to._

A loud noise that makes them suddenly run off here, a plate with cookies filled with toothpaste left in the field there...all simple stuff at the start, with the occasional more elaborated prank when he's really feeling inspired. No need to say Pidsley has a good laugh with the good results of each one.

Bitzer discovers eventually, scolds him foolishly thinking that's going to do something. The obvious things that happens is that Pidsley doesn't pay attention, like always—he has made Bitzer victim of a prank a couple times when he was with the flock actually. Bitzer is always on the sheep side even when Pidsley is the victim of the problem, the cat doesn't need to think of reasons to ignore the unfair dog by now.

His pranks are just once in a while anyways, and he has all the right to do them after getting laughed at for falling to calculate a jump or any other thing they for some reason find funny on him. Pidsley is stubborn and likes to have the last word, even if it means starting to get glares from the sheep and dog more as the weeks go by.

oOo

One night what was supposed to be a nice nightly walk goes wrong. Details aside, Pidsley still insists he won the fight with that cat even when the pain of recent scratches on his body and that bleeding wound behind his ear say otherwise.

This particular look doesn't go unnoticed when he arrives at the house. What reaction is to expect from the man that spoils him to no end at seeing his poor cat like that? A resigned sigh and a quick look at the wound ending in him waving it off before going upstairs to sleep...definitely wasn't.

Pidsley is disappointed, to say the least, but not that surprised. He isn't the only animal there. Other fights may have happened in all those years and so the cat arriving with a few scratches it's nothing new, doesn't provoke the pitiful need to make the cat a dinner for having to go through such a bad thing.

Nope, none of that. It is Bitzer who seems way more worried than his own human and Pidsley can't say that's who he wanted the attention from. He barely gets on the sofa before the dog is already sitting at his side, first aid kit on his paws ready to tend the wounds. Pidsley only allows it because he's tired(and in pain).

It would've been for the best it Bitzer did like his human and minded his business. But no, the dog doesn't stay quiet as he puts on the bandages. He goes on and on about this being the reason why Pidsley shouldn't just leave like that, that it's _dangerous_ , that these are the _consequences;_ and yada, yada, yada.

Someone who knew the dog long enough, or at least paid attention, would identify the worry in the scolding tone, one used through years of dealing with reckless animals that he actually cares about. But Pidsley doesn't know him enough neither listen. It's just another irritating speech for him.

The attempts to ignore and rolls of his eyes don't take long to evolve to an exasperated groan. Pidsley lifts a paw, opening and closing it repeatedly as he babbles to cheaply imitate Bitzer's so irritant talking. He finishes by yowling at the dog with no care of being too harsh by now— It's not Bitzer place to talk! Pidsley isn't a sheep, pig or chicken. He is above all that, always has been, and the guy has no right to call him off like that. _Never had._

The silence that falls, the following frown of the dog, Pidsley cares about none of it. Nothing is said during or after that. Bitzer simply finishes with the bandage, closes the box a little to abruptly with a huff and then leaves. Once the light goes out Pidsley huffs as well.

The odd atmosphere in the dark room following that, the cat can't explain it. It's just there, making his fur stand to end as if sensing something bad coming up even when he's curled up all ready to sleep.

But nothing happens, and so he commits the mistake of ignoring his instincts in exchange for one quiet night of sleep.

oOo

His methods to shoo the sheep away from his home become more aggressive after one particular night. Making it short, various plates got broken in the house during an argument for the invasion, and it was Pidsley the one accused and forced to clean the mess up. A so claimed 'accident' that Pidsley considers was the last straw.

From then he doesn't hold back from arguing, trying and trying in vain to make them understand he's not joking any more, until it goes out of hand one night.

It's only wool what remains on his claws. No blood or anything that indicates actual damage, yet the invading sheep are staring at him now as he had just committed the most horrible of crimes. It's Shaun the one who steps up to bleat(nearly yell) the shocked claim.

Regret, an apology maybe is probably what the wooly-animals are expecting. But Pidsley doesn't feel any of that in the slightest. They are in _his territory_ , one stepped on _his tail,_ and no real damage was done out of a scare so he doesn't owe them _anything_. Pidsley only hisses and point at the door— Out!

While the other two sheep seem nervous, Shaun shows clear anger. After a moment of mutual glares the intruders finally leave, that one teddy bear they always have to retrieve from there on their hooves, and finally Pidsley gets the much-needed feeling of success after so long.

The method may be too aggressive, but Pidsley takes notes it's the only one that works at last.

oOo

The sheep don't show up in the house that much after that. The few times one had tried, the sight of Pidsley glaring and taking out his claws had easily made them change their mind. A problem less, _but now there's another._

There's always noise in the house: the TV, the farmer going here and there, the animals outside...just now that there's absolute silence in the living room, Pidsley notices the dog sitting on the armchair across the sofa hasn't spoken a word to him all day.

That's not what Pidsley would call a problem really, odd maybe, but better than the scolding or repeated anecdotes of sheep. The silence of the dog has been a common thing since the pranks started actually, the argument from weeks ago setting it. It's easy to guess Bitzer finally got the message that Pidsley isn't going to listen to a thing he says.

He didn't take it well of course, but that's not the problem either.

No, the problem is the staring, and the way the dog has his paws intertwined over his lap in a way that screamed a serious issue was about to come up. Pidsley does his best to pretend he doesn't see it, but long ago it became obvious that Pidsley caught up with the basics of dog language. He can't escape from a talk this time.

It quickly grows away from the word 'talk' once it starts, both in volume and attitude as the want to defend their postures goes more aggressive. Bitzer dares to take the side of the sheep, claim him over Pidsley mistreating them; as if Pidsley just defending the territory the dog won't bother to was the problem in the first place.

The _'It's not my fault you can't do your own job right!'_ is what strikes a nerve apparently. Bitzer clenches his fists and growls, making Pidsley lower his ears for a moment. By instinct he arches his back in alert, but the even more aggressive yowl he sends indicates he's not backing up.

It's the farmer arriving on his pink stripped-pajamas who stops what could've ended in a psychical fight. Pidsley lowers his ears in expectation of yelling at seeing him, but is surprised to find Bitzer is the one being scolded instead. Any nervous attempts to explain from the dog are ignored as the farmer points at the door, ordering him to leave.

With his tail between his legs the dog complies, but not without directing a last soft growl at Pidsley from the door. Pidsley shots him an smug grin as he leans on the human palm that goes to pet him.

After the farmer leaves to sleep, Pidsley's return to the sofa is interrupted by bleating coming from outside. Arching a brow, he goes to the window to peck through what the slightly moved curtains allow. He sees Shaun and two sheep out there, all receiving Bitzer with questioning gestures. The dog just passes a tired paw through his neck before shaking his head and whoffing his answer. At seeing the sheep all having disappointed looks, Pidsley guesses it may all be about the complaints against him. Sure, blame _everything_ on the cat.

When they leave with lowered heads Pidsley takes that as another success. Two on a row, _a winning streak._ At this rate they may learn to not bother him any more.

He goes to sleep feeling he's at the top of the world that night, but to his ignorance, things just start going downhill from there.

oOo

A lot happens as the weeks and months go by in the farm, as always. Though Pidsley could say some things changed in all that time, they really...didn't, in a way.

There had been the mutual glare at the breakfast table the next day after the fight(which the farmer was oblivious to), but out of that Bitzer and him don't fight neither talk now. They simply notice each other presence whenever it's necessary. Pidsley does, however, love to presume to the dog the fact that the farmer's soft spot belongs mostly to the cat of the house.

Things with the sheep are also the same. They keep getting into the house, because they just _don't learn_ , and Pidsley keeps trying to accuse them with the farmer with the occasional claw appearing if necessary. Pranks are present once in a while too when he's bored.

But the thing is, now the sheep don't escape like expected any more; they attack back, prank back, and Pidsley is shocked to see they still don't respect him like they should after so long.

Bitzer is apart from that despite being a sheepdog, either stops their arguments or remains unaware of them(laughs along the sheep in some occasions). Overall, the cat's conflict with him keeps coming over the farmer's attention.

Bitzer only did it once, as revenge from last time probably; but since the dog shoot him that same winning grin after the farmer pet him in front of the cat, Pidsley just stuck to the idea that Bitzer is hogging the human on purpose. It makes sense, dumb dogs always want to have everything.

It all keeps going like that until Pidsley suddenly finds himself at the losing end most of the time. Pidsley just wants to live a normal cat life, he doesn't get why the sheep always _need_ to interfere in that. Interrupting the nice dance with the farmer, attaching him to walls when defending the house, making the farmer scold him for things he didn't do...

They don't talk it out neither negotiate if something bothers them. The little room they had for that is long gone by now, and the not normal life in the farm now has to add a cat vs sheep/dog to the list of occasional conflicts.

oOo

Even with how unfair the situation may feel sometimes, Pidsley can't say he isn't happy.

The house keeps being all his, he still has fun doing pranks even if they don't always end well, and most importantly: the farmer still adores him. That's good on its own, but Pidsley doesn't realize what a huge advantage that is until in the middle of spring cleaning, he sees that picture of a young(with an afro)farmer playing golf with a blonde pup at his side.

The human is sitting on the sofa watching TV when Pidsley decides to put his plan in place. The farmer seems to take the surprise of Pidsley jumping on his lap well and soon the cat has, besides of a nice petting in his back, the satisfactory feeling of having someone glaring at him through the window.

It's not the first time Pidsley has rested in that lap, but now he has chosen the perfect timing of doing it after Bitzer was scolded for a thing the sheep did. The dog can't come inside to ask for attention too now neither can he get it the same way any more. Contrary to Bitzer, Pidsley's still small and light and can still be in a lap without being shoved out for being too heavy.

Why suddenly Shaun is there glaring too is a wonder, but Pidsley can't complain about his plan rubbing salt into more than one wound.

So unfair they can't rest on the farmer's lap any more. Such a _sad_ , _sad_ thing. But it's okay— Sending a a Cheshire grin at them, Pidsley accommodates further into the lap before closing his eyes to sleep— He's more than happy to take that place for them.

It all looks good for a moment until the phone rings. The farmer wants to get up to pick it of course, but Pidsley is already comfy and feeling like he's winning, so he pretends to sleep. The humans back in the flat were unable to disturb him when he did that, so obviously the farmer won't even think of getting up now that-

_He does,_ and Pidsley can only scream before falling flat on his face against the floor. The man leaves as if nothing happened and the sound of loud laughter coming from outside just indicate that, once again, karma is just never on his side.

oOo

The farmer has a girlfriend, or so Pidsley—the entire farm by now— suspects.

The good mood, the romance tips books, the phone calls answered with a tooth-rotting sweet tone that get anyone to wrinkle their nose...it's obvious, yet Pidsley doesn't get a confirmation of it until the day of the failed first date.

As the(kind of violent)saying goes, curiosity kills the cat and Pidsley is forced to ask Bitzer when the smell of food and a decorated table in the living room get his attention. The dog's answer is kept short and simple, nothing like the detailed stories he would've given to vent on Pidsley on his first months there.

It doesn't mean anything, but Pidsley realizes then how long it has been since both pets shared a laugh over something dumb their human did.

oOo

He doesn't actually meet the woman in person until weeks later, when Pidsley smells a different perfume in the house. The living room receives him with the unexpected sight of cotton-candy like hair and a bright blue dress sitting on his armchair, probably waiting for the other human upstairs.

She sees him, and Pidsley's first reaction at the happy 'oh! Pspspsps' she does to call him is to arch a brow. That was dumb, he still didn't understand why humans did it. But just because it relates to getting pet he gets close. Jumping to elegantly sit on the armrest rewards him with a nice scratch under his chin.

The woman gives him a cookie from her purse then, and Pidsley instantly decides he approves her for his human.

oOo

Her presence in the farm becomes more common after that. The farmer is always in a good mood around her and the woman always has attention to give to the house cat so, Pidsley has no complaints.

The only one would be this particular encounter that is playing pretty awkwardly right now. Again the pink-haired is sitting on the armchair, checking her watch now and then looking impatient. Pidsley is curled up on one side of the sofa, arching a brow at the dog sitting so stiff at the other side of it. The forced grin shows in the stupidest way that the dog is struggling to find a good way to keep her entertained like the farmer asked him to and Pidsley can only roll his eyes.

The TV serves as a good distraction. The woman smiles as she releases a soft 'aww' at the pet snacks' ad in screen. A cat and a dog appear there, cuddling all nice and cute and Bitzer and Pidsley seem to share the same though when they look at each other up and down, then look away with an offended 'hmph!'. They may support each other's presence but something like that is never going to happen. Not now, not ever.

If it was another cat maybe, considering how the dog doesn't seem to hate cats, but not Pidsley. They have stopped liking each other a long time ago now, and even if the farmer or anyone considers that a shame, Pidsley doesn't have reasons to thinks things as such. Bitzer is as arrogant and overrated as any dog is, is always siding with the dumb sheep who never allow a minimal moment of peace in the farm. With that being always present, the mutual hate was a matter of time which had no way to be avoided.

Despite not having done anything Bitzer receives pats on the head when the farmer arrives. The sheep are already gathered outside ready to break mayhem the moment the human couple leaves. And by watching all those things he hates happening once again, Pidsley can't help but think on keeping his word: he doesn't regret how things are _at all._

oOo

Festivities in Mossy Bottom are as chaotic as one may expect, Pidsley has lived enough of them there to know that well.

Pidsley's Christmas this year, for example, consisted on him running away from a red-haired brat trying to dress him in a huge pink tutu. Not the best, but the nice fish wrapped in gift paper the famous man in red brought him made him forget about any of that the rest of the night.

The new year celebration that follows days after is more calm luckily, with no people coming over and only consisting in the man and his pets. There's a dinner, a toast, and the mutual, unspoken agreement of Pidsley and Bitzer to not ruin the date for the human with some dumb fight—as angry as both are for the fireside incident from weeks ago.

To the relief of everyone the dinner is a success with not a single problem. After that the phone doesn't stop ringing with calls from different relatives and friends that keep the farmer talking lively for a while until the big moment of the night comes.

By now Pidsley knows it's not something to worry about. Even though he himself had jumped and hidden the first time it happened so long ago, the cat can't help but roll his eyes at seeing Bitzer curled up in a corner of the room, those earmuffs being pressed against his ears the most they can be. The farmer and Pidsley are able to enjoy the fireworks in the sky just fine, contrary to him.

'Changes come with a new year' humans tend to say. With his tail moving around as the cat remains sitting on the window's edge, he observes the exploding lights with interest and wonders what kind of changes this year could bring to the farm. He hasn't bothered to make a resolution list, but even if he made it...

Far away he sees the sheep, pigs and the rest of the animals peeking from their own houses to see the show. The farmer of course, doesn't notice any of that despite being right in front of him.

He has his complaints, but considering how good his life has been so far, Pidsley doesn't think he wants to change that much.

oOo

The so-called 'changes of new year' don't seem to be going in a good direction _at all._

Things seemed the usual way at first. Calmness here, another prank there and the typical fight with the sheep as always. Maybe there's a little more destruction, more vases had been broken this month, but no big deal! Things get broken all the time in the farm because of the sheep anyways so it's nothing important.

His paw though, that's something Pidsley definitely has all the right to make a big deal of.

Broken is a strong word, it's just a sprain, but it still hurts a lot and this time Pidsley isn't being dramatic to get the sheep he had been wrestling with over that dumb mouse off.

The constant cries seem to do the trick when the rolls of eye of disbelief slowly turn into concern around him. He hisses when one tries to reach for him and the idea doesn't completely settle until the farmer, gasping at realizing what was all the fuss outside his house was, goes to lift him and see his paw. He rudely shoos the sheep away imagining the worst, and if Pidsley doesn't feel better for finally not being at the bad end of the problem, it's just because the pain is blocking any other thoughts.

Because of that Pisley doesn't notice the lost gaze of the farmer as they wait on the vet, neither how the man's thumb barely touches the hurt paw in a deep, complicated thought...

Nowadays, the cat would say the big problem to come started there.

oOo

When they return from the vet hours later, Pidsley finds the _oh-so-lovely_ (not) view of the sheep peeking their heads over the wall. The concern in their eyes is completely unexpected.

After leaving the truck, careful to not make his bandage-covered paw hurt, he instantly sends a well deserved blaming glare at them(even knowing he was the one to start the fight in the first place). Some look away in guilt, others have a confused face as if not knowing how to feel. Pidsley just hopes they all learn to leave him alone after this.

That evening the cat is showered in attention by a worried farmer. In the comfiness of his sofa, Pidsley receives food and any favour he wants whenever he calls. The task doesn't take long to be passed to Bitzer after a while, who's annoyment quickly turns into pity when Pidsley does an exaggerated cry of pain to convince him to bring the food faster.

It all gets better when Shaun and other sheep join into that at feeling guilt. Pidsley feels, _is_ in paradise.

But taking the chance make them treat him like a king(massages and asking to be feed grapes is an excess, apparently) makes them draw the line after a while, and they all leave once they discover that Pidsley's isn't really in as much pain as he pretended to be.

Once more, even when it were the sheep who did the worse thing, it's Pidsley on whom the blame falls on when the farmer sees the disaster of the room. While cleaning as he can Pidsley swears revenge, and so begins another year of dumb fights in the farm.

Only good thing is that they have _absolutely no way_ of getting worse at this point.

oOo

Another bad signal of bad changes of this year, is the situation Pidsley lives this one particular night.

Pidsley has found lots of odd things when returning home from his outside hangouts: broken fences, messy living rooms, that the pigs have invaded his home even!—He would've claimed them about that already, but the cat recognized a definitely lost battle when he saw it and three enormous pigs who had already beat him in an unwanted wrestling match was one of them.

Complete silence, however, is uncommon.

A dim light from the living room is the only guide he can follow—in all four and with no pain now that his paw has healed. There he finds that despite the silence, someone is there. The farmer, sitting on the sofa, looking the saddest Pidsley has ever seen him. He remains unaware of the cat that has just entered the room.

Bitzer is lying dog-like at his side, leaning his chin on the man's leg and looking at his human with equally sad eyes. The farmer pets him softly, but that doesn't seem to erase the dog's worry as he turns his head to lean it on the soft cushion.

The answer to what was going on appear right in front of Pidsley when he looks down. On the floor he sees a photo, which he picks up to see it's from the farmer and his girlfriend.

The two have had problems, as every couple does, but it was the first time Pidsley has seen his human this sad over that. It's not difficult to reach the conclusion that they may have broken up for good.

Pidsley arches a brow at his mopping human, who just sighs heavily, then at Bitzer glaring at his unsympathetic reaction. Pidsley glares back.

Emotions aren't he strong point, Pidsley won't lie. He could just leave and allow Bitzer to do that part since Mr-I-know-everything seems so confident on that. But he's the farmer's pet too after all, he won't do that no matter what other animals think.

What to do is a mystery no matter how determined he is, so Pidsley just...meows and rubs his head against the leg to make the human notice his presence.

A soft questioning sound receives the action, followed by a nearly unnoticeable smile. Pidsley is gestured by a couple pats on the fabric to go jump on the sofa. The cat instantly does so to lie down on the free spot beside the man. He receives a light caress of his own accompanied by a sad smile.

At not seeing further threat, Bitzer glare calms down as goes back to be of support for his human.

At the damp orange light of the living room's lamp, and with the human softly petting both animals, Pidsley will soon recall that quiet night as the last one where things seemed to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! We enter full angst zone, things fall apart and relationships go through some small changes. Here we already left season 2 but still haven't entered season 3, kinda in between those two in the imaginary timeline. 
> 
> Now without spoiling much...despite everything pointing to Pidsley ending living with one certain character, I admit I went full shameless headcanon mode at the end and sent him with another one that doesn't make sense in canon lmao There's a proper in-story explanation in the next chapter I swear
> 
> I'll talk more about that in the notes at the end of this chapter, but for now hope you like this update and stay tuned for the end of this story next week! :>

Things between Pidsley and the rest get worse somehow; much, much worse.

It's difficult to wrap around how, it just gradually grew. It did to the point of something always ending broken whenever they had confrontations. Curtain, vases, a fence...even themselves at getting hurt more than once; all things the farmer looked more and more tired of having to find in those conditions.

Pidsley isn't alone in the scolding now at least. The sheep get caught in the middle of fights, get rudely shooed away, and despite he and Bitzer receiving severe scolds from the farmer too, the cat is happy to not be dragged down alone any more.

But none of that is a good signal and Pidsley should've noticed sooner.

oOo

One particular day the group of animals(a cat, a dog, and several sheep) get involved in another fight, this one over a phone some humans lost there and ending taking place in the house living room. As it's so common now, it goes too far and the place is left a horrible mess.

The farmer arrives to catch not only Pidsley, but all of them in the middle of destroying his house and it's ugly, _very._ The lamb of the group could've learned quite the amount of curse words if it wasn't for his mother covering his ears.

After the tantrum the man leaves to his room. Bitzer wants to follow him, explain things, but it's being yelled to kick everyone out and clean the mess. A dead silence falls into the room then, and Pidsley, oblivious to the heaviness of it, knows it's his moment to leave.

For once Pidsley is happy, giving a snooty raspberry to them all on his way out with the phone. He thinks he finally won.

He keeps forgetting he never does.

oOo

The cat returns home late that night, shivering from the cold and already having grown tired of the device. Standing in four at the main door he notices there's an odd, heavy silence again. He frowns; a bad signal.

There's no light except from the damp yellowish one coming from the barely open living room's door. A second bad signal that makes the cat hesitate as he approaches. Before he can come in, Bitzer opens it from inside, for a moment looking behind him before blinking at noticing the cat.

Some seconds pass. The dog bites his lip, nervously averting his gaze and passing a paw around his neck before opening his mouth. He tries it seems, but no words comes out and he closes it again. The sad look Bitzer directs him instead only confuses the cat even more.

At seeing he'll get no answer there, he just rolls his eyes and walks avoiding the dog's legs as if he was an obstacle. Behind him he hears the same irritated sigh that always receives that kind of actions, but something tells Pidsley no roll of eyes was there this time.

The room is warm, not only in temperature but in the way it looks due to the blazing fire of the chimney. Despite what a nice receivement for his cold paws that is, Pidsley can't help but feel something is off.

The farmer is sitting in front of it on the armchair, his arms on each side of it and giving his back to the cat. Pidsley finds himself doubting to come closer.

When he does anyways, he notices the farmer no longer seems angry; more like...lost on his own mind, a little sad maybe. Once more Pidsley has to meow to be noticed, and the answer to that is a glance and a soft pat on his lap.

A hand goes to pet his back the moment Pidsley jumps to curl up there. Like Bitzer a moment ago, the man opens his mouth to speak, but only sighs instead and no further words are spoken for the rest of the night.

Under the warmth of the fire, and the sound of the embers being the only sound in the room, Pidsley falls asleep on his master's lap with the feeling of something being wrong in the middle of all the calmness.

oOo

The idea doesn't dawn on him until a few days later, when he's on the farmer's niece's arms, being hugged excessively tight and seeing how they are walking towards a car. Pidsley's reaction is instant.

He knows the brat is untouchable, that he'll get kicked out for an entire day if he dares to use his claws, but Pidsley still moves and pushes and hisses until he frees himself off the brat's grip. She cries when he runs away to jump over the wall of course. Pidsley doesn't care, nor for her, less for the farmer looking at him with the most offended face while trying to calm the kid down.

It was so obvious! The excessive petting from the man, he supervising how Pidsley handled being with the brat, his toys on a box all packaged. He should've noticed sooner, the farmer was going to give him away!

Pidsley feels betrayed, angry, and he's well aware what the reason may be when he sees Bitzer and the flock peeking their heads over the stone wall. The hiss the cat sends them before leaving is filled with hate— If they think he's cruel for treating the kid like that, or hope for him to leave soon, any of that Pidsley doesn't care either.

Behind him, both Shaun and Bitzer grimace at thinking even Pidsley doesn't deserve to be left with _her_ of all people.

oOo

Constant protests and running away eventually do the trick and Pidsley manages avoid that horrible fate. Not leaving with the farmer's niece should be a win now, shouldn't it?

Not really.

There's not much of a way to win now.

The farmer has been thinking of giving him away, that's clear as water now. At this point Pidsley can't really ask why—the reasons are obvious— but rather _why him?_ He wasn't the only one fighting, he wasn't the one leaving someone else with an injured paw; most of the property destruction wasn't his fault to begin with! So why? _Why is him the one who has to go?_

Pidsley feels...unhappy in all aspects, to say the least. In the department it was clear he wasn't going to stay forever, but things were supposed to be different here. This was supposed to be his permanent home, he was supposed to be the favourite pet and the farmer has no right to treat him as if he still was after just trying to abandon him like that!

Pidsley glares and acts cold from that, to the farmer, the sheep, Bitzer...anyone he can blame for the situation. The message easily gets across and he's given space even when the attitude is not well-received.

But regardless of how he feels, the adopting plans just keep going. Pidsley sees the human making calls sometimes, always glancing at him while he does so. To this day no one came to pick him, so Pidsley is 'lucky' to not have to leave his home for now.

But again, that's not really a win, and he isn't sure he can keep calling this place his home any more.

Plans to try to convince the man to not do that had slowly faded as the days went by, as the idea settled that there was no way to turn things back now. The sheep, Bitzer and he will keep fighting; broken vases and scratches and all will keep happening. It's just how things have always been.

Pidsley just never thought how bad that could turn out to be for him.

oOo

Time is a dragging force, something which effects can't be stopped no matter how hard one tries.

Pidsley did try to nonetheless. His anger was not something he wanted to let slip easily now that it was so needed; but it still did, and by now all that has just turned into upsetness that only appeared when he thought about the situation. He doesn't have many reasons to do so nowadays.

He doesn't find himself caring for Bitzer getting more attention, the joy of pranking the sheep just isn't there any more, when they roam around the house he doesn't even bother. And the same goes the other way around. No one bothers him, no one laughs...he's only glanced at with pity now, some guilt maybe if the cat squints hard enough to see it.

Despite having sort of accepted things, Pidsley still dislikes being seen like that, still struggles to understand _why him._

It's an unexpected sight in the field what suddenly gives a new perspective to it all.

Pidsley is walking near the bushes when he sees the farmer standing not far away in the field, half-eaten apple in hand and giving some instructions to the farm's sheepdog. At the smell of fresh fruit, the biggest sheep of the flock gets closer to ask for(if not try to steal) some. After a few failed attempts of shooing her away, the man ends giving up and giving her the rest of the apple.

Then the lamb comes closer too, and suddenly all the sheep are surrounding the man and he unexpectedly laughs at the sudden attention. At his side Bitzer chuckles as well. Pidsley feels a bitter taste in the back of his tongue at seeing the farmer petting each one fondly.

Leaving to avoid being spotted is a solution he opts to for a problem he has no idea what it is. The barn storage becomes his hiding spot at seeing its door open slight open, but finding that big picture there over the table does nothing but worsen the bad feeling building inside.

Everything in it is old, from the glass frame covered in dust to the actual content of the picture. The farmer has hair for starters; he looks young and oh-so-happy carrying the smallest lamb and pup on his arms, with the rest of the baby flock around him all looking at the camera.

Pidsley suspected, kind of knew, they all have been living there way longer than him. They are special. They are special and the reasons why they were chosen over him were obvious but he just didn't want to accept them. All of them have a place there that Pidsley will never get because he isn't going to live there any more, and he can't do anything about it while the rest just go on with their lives and it's unfair!

Pidsley's paw lifts, claws out ready to knock the frame off to shatter it in a thousand pieces against the floor-

But the cat brokenly sighs instead, his ears lowering as his paw barely makes contact with the glass—It's unfair...

Pidsley stays there for a while, doing nothing, saying nothing. In all that time, the sound of hooves leaving through the door also remains unheard on his ears.

oOo

Even knowing well that Pidsley is still angry at him, the farmer keeps trying to make amends. This time the attempt is simply offering the cat in the sofa a snack.

All curled up in the armchair, Pidsley barely glances at it without bothering to frown this time. When he turns his head, provoking the man leave with a sad grunt, the cat can feel Bitzer giving him a look from the other side of the room.

Like most things lately, Pidsley doesn't bother to acknowledge it either.

Bitzer isn't saying his thought out loud about this, as he should, but Pidsley still knows what kind of things are in his head. 'At least he's looking for a home for you', 'he still loves you', 'he just wants the best for you', blah, blah, blah. Pidsley _knows._

At the sudden glare received, Bitzer clicks his tongue and roll his eyes in a more...tired than irritated-like-usual way, before going back to his novel. In the silence, Pidsley finds himself drumming his fingers on soft surface as he leans his cheek on his once-hurt paw. It's dumb, but something about recalling how the farmer had touched it with such worry back then brings a feeling to his chest he can't quite describe— It's not guilt, he has absolutely _no_ reason to feel guilt.

At being unable to make it go away, he grunts and decides to go for a walk.

oOo

Those words that hadn't even been spoken, and some nice memories too, both stuck with Pidsley all the way until his return.

He finds himself not angry like expected, but insecure of going into the living room again when he hears snoring coming from there. With the damp light of the lamp Pidsley can see the man sitting on the sofa, already fast asleep. The cat takes a moment to stare in unusual deep thought. His paws, he notices, all have problems remaining still at being unsure of what he's going to do.

A few hours later, the farmer wakes with the company of his cat fast asleep leaning right at his side on the sofa. Pidsley gets woken up by a light petting on his back, and is surprised to see Bitzer stopping on his tracks in the hallway to blink at the scene. At the light teasing smirk of the dog, Pidsley feels the embarrassment go to his cheeks and he's quick to go back to pretending to sleep.

oOo

Everything seems normal in the house that night: the dark, his sofa, how cozy he is knowing the soon-to-be rain outside won't reach him...

The only difference is his pillow, which Pidsley feels _move_ , which when he turns on the lamp he discovers it's not a pillow but a small sheep.

He frowns— the lamb of the bunch, _a kid._

Those are two things he doesn't like in one and him being in his house interrupting his sleep is not something Pidsley wants to deal with right now. Just because he's decent enough to not be aggressive with a kid, he simply lets it pass and takes it to the door so it can leave.

The lamb just looks up at him, tilting his head and the pacifier sounding erratically in the middle of the silence. After pointing at the door and hissing don't work, Pidsley crossed his arms. With an annoyed huff, he carries the lamb on his arms at being forced to return him himself.

Once outside the barn Pidsley opens the door to find all the worried sheep(and dog) gathered in the middle of the place. The cat puts his thumb and index finger in his mouth to whistle loudly, and between all the widened eyes that look at him, it's the careless mother that steps out of the crowd to receive her lamb being left on the floor. The mushy reunion hug is ignored by Pidsley in order to give the ewe a warning nod(basically telling her he doesn't want to see the kid sneaking in the house again).

Pidsley turns around to return to the house then, but finds the surprise of the already gathered clouds deciding to break into rain at that moment. Pidsley feels the little amount of energy he had leaving him in a looong sigh.

The hoof that touches his shoulder is unexpected, as well as the sight of Shaun bleating and offering an old umbrella when the cat turn his head. They never do favours neither help each other—that was left clear that day Pidsley had to meow for hours to get help to get down from that electric pole— Pidsley doesn't know how to react to that besides of baffled blinking.

Shaun can only smile and shrug, still offering the purple object. The rest of the animals are behind the leader sheep looking at the cat expectantly as well. At the end, Pidsley takes it and mumbles something that can be interpreted as a _'thanks',_ before returning with the luck of not having to face the heavy rain.

Why he got helped? That's a mystery which only logical answer for him has to be the lamb. The sheep have always returned any prank or bad thing done against them without fail, maybe it worked the same way with favours.

...a good thing to know, but late to consider for the future now.

oOo

A man, elegant unlike any other the cat has ever seen, arrives at the farm not long after that raining day. Pidsley can't help but look at the man sitting so straight on the sofa as if it was an unmatching furniture there because _he is_. That man's grey moustache and impeccable golf outfit just scream he's a millionaire or something. What is he doing in a muddy farm? In that house? _Talking with the farmer?_

Business. As simple as that.

Pamphlets all over the coffee table, the constant bitten lip from the farmer basically screaming _'please accept the deal',_ and how Bitzer is running here and there to bring things make it obvious. Oblivious to any proper manners, Pidsley can't help but jump to stand on the armrest of the sofa to observe the stranger with curiosity.

The man looks at him, a tad surprised maybe, but not as scandalized as the farmer is. The stranger just chuckles and waves a dismissive hand when the farmer gestures to the cat to go away. When the man moves aside, Pidsley takes that as a signal that he can go curl down on his usual spot in the sofa which is right next to him. Pidsley feels a curious stare falling on him until the conversation returns to business seconds later.

It's not until he wakes up from his quick nap that Pidsley sees the visit is nearly over. Both men are shaking hands and the cat _swears_ he can see money signs appearing in the farmer's eyes at the success of the deal. The stranger twirling his moustache with his fingers seems unaware of that.

Everything is fine until the farmer starts patting his jacket, back of his pants, all the possible pockets he has without success. He chuckles awkwardly at the arched brow of the other man and Pidsley has to give him a look because _the pen is right over the table._

Just because Bitzer isn't there to point the obvious, Pidsley decides to do his human a favour and get up give him the object. Without even looking at his pet, the man releases an _'oh'_ and ruffles his hair, to which Pidsley frowns. This quickly changes to a soft, quick scratch under the cat's ear when the farmer realizes it was not Bitzer who lend him a paw this time.

Again, Pidsley feels the gaze of the stranger falling on him when he smiles at the short attention. He guesses maybe the man has never seen a cat walk in two before. The prideful feeling of having impressed a man of such status gets Pidsley to leave with a smile and his nose high in the air.

oOo

Pidsley knew the day would come, he just didn't expect it to be today.

He wouldn't have expected it at any moment honestly.

Whatever talk the farmer and the other man had between that day and his second visit some days later is a mystery, but if it led to this, Pidsley can already get an idea. Things like him being a nice cat, and the farmer looking for a home for him because _'the animals don't get along'_ should've been mentioned.

Whatever the case is, after the elegant man observed him closely—with Pidsley trying to look just as elegant with his chest puffed out of nervousness- and petted him a bit, a few minutes later his things were already packed and a car was waiting for him outside.

Pidsley stands on the door's house that bindle containing his things over his shoulder. He looks at the car not far away, red and vibrant and expensive-looking, then at both humans(one his new, the other his old) talking next to it. Sighing softly is the only reaction Pidsley manages to have.

Bitzer is there too, dusting his hands off and exhausted after having to carry all the merch bought to the car. He stops for a moment over the stone wall at noticing the cat, and the sheep, still unable to mind their business, peek their heads over the stone to observe the scene too.

They all have alike expressions, but heck if Pidsley knows what they are thinking. He himself is unable to describe how he's feeling right now.

Instead of ignoring them or hissing, Pidsley gets close to them. He looks at Bitzer, then at Shaun, both having puzzled gazes, and indicates with a paw for Shaun to stand in front of him.

After a moment of confused blinking, the leader sheep hesitantly complies after making sure the humans aren't watching. He awkwardly stands in two next to Bitzer, both unsure of what the cat with the blank expression will do. Pidsley knows this is the last time he'll see them probably. He can't quite explain it, but even with most of their interactions being bad, they are the animals he interacted the most there so there's this...need of having a last proper goodbye with them.

His definition of proper ends being kicking Shaun in the leg and proceeding to blow a raspberry at Bitzer. His way to say _'I still blame you, screw you guys'_ basically.

The gasps of everyone, bleats as Shaun jumps on his place grabbing his pained leg, and the reclaiming barks are all ignored as Pidsley gives them his back, paw lazily waving at them. While he walks towards the humans sighs are heard behind him, but sound more resigned than angry this time.

His new human is already inside the car when he arrives, twirling his moustache with his fingers and just waiting for everything to be ready to go. After dropping his package inside through the window, Pidsley jumps over the stone wall to looks at the farmer, and though he considers frowning to show him he still is a bit bitter over the adoption thing...he finds himself bumping his head against his arm to call his attention instead.

The sad smile the man directs him gets Pidsley to soften a little too. Though he smiles at being pet, he still wonders if that really is a proper goodbye.

Pidsley knows there could be animals watching, that he could look mushy, but doesn't get himself to care as he stands in two to give the man a hug. Though the farmer shows surprise at first, he doesn't take long to release an _'aww'_ and fondly return the gesture.

And with all that done the moment to finally leave comes. In the backseat, Pidsley sees the farmer waving goodbye, and the rest of the farm, _his old home_ , all turning smaller as they drive away to an unknown place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it makes sense for Pidsley to go with the farmer's niece buuut, like many fans, I don't like her xd If she didn't mistreat animals I would've thought about it but nah lil girl, you lost me with that. I also wanted to give Pidsley and the rest time to assimilate the cat of the farm was going to leave by delayind his departure, you know for the angst and to give room for their relationship to change a bit for the better, just a bit.
> 
> The man with the moustache at the end is the golfist man from season 4 ep 'Save the dump'. Him adopting Pidsley started as a joke I threw in the sts discord but I ended liking to the point it kind of inspired this fic lol What can I say? I like the character and judging by his interactions with the farmer in that ep I think those two are sort of recent friends at that point so yeah. I actually considered if I should think of another alternative that made more sense to adopt Pidsley, like the old lady for example, but you know what? This has been planned for a while, half of the chapter focused on Pidsley in his new home was already written and -link meme lifting Pidsley- It's my forgotten aardman character and I get to decide where he lives.
> 
> Again I know it doesn't make sense but I did my best to make it work, you'll see more of that and the final touches to Pidsley's ''redemption'' in the next chapter(hopefully it'll be good ;u;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand this is the end of this thing. I apologize for posting the last chapter a few days later, things happened and I couldn't edit what was left of the story on time Uu But here it is! My longest multi-chapter(and actually completed) story.
> 
> This is where I would say 'this was an awesome ride' and things like that, but I don't feel this is the fic for that. However, I did enjoy writing this and I'm proud to say I can add a 'completed multi chapter fic' to the list of big projects things I was able to do c:
> 
> Now about this chapter: this is where most of the scenes(that I'll comment on in the notes at the end) were changed or deleted. Around 2.5k words were taken out both to shorten the story and because I felt they were boring. So here's the final version of all that. I'm aware with our bastard cat away from the farm this chapter feels different at first, but half through it there's something that fixes that ;)

The travel is quiet, besides of the sound of the car moving and classic music coming from the radio that the moustached human seems to enjoy.

Pidsley spends most of it sleeping on the back seat, over a blanket placed there so he won't leave unwanted hair. In the little moments when he's awake, the cat wonders about some things.

This is again a new life, the third out of nine in a way. But what kind of life is waiting for him now? City life again? An expensive department filled with luxuries? Another small family or a big one? Please tell him there aren't going to be any children there-

His thoughts shift from the future to the past at some moment, questions like how things are going to be now that he's gone, or if the rest of the animals are happy without him there cross him mind more than once.

None of the thought reach a conclusion by the time they arrive. Pidsley takes out his head from the window to stare the _huge_ house that the human nods satisfied to indicate that _yep, it's his new home,_ and Pidsley mouth can't do anything but drop in a mix of excitement and shock at the sight.

Yeah, screw them if they are happy, Pidsley is going to be just as happy in his new life anyways.

oOo

There are a lot of differences between living in a town, a farm and a mansion away from everything.

Pidsley doesn't know where to begin to describe all the new things from his new life.

The house—not really mansion, but for an animal his size it looks like one—is all his to explore in his first day there. From outside it looks old, but well-kept, with metallic gates that lead to a cemented path surrounded by a colourful garden, and a good amount of windows that Pidsley will sure love to lie under their sun rays in the mornings.

_And the inside._ Antique furniture, elegant frames, carpeted floors, and there has to be at least two rooms to spare there. A kitchen and the usual rooms are there too of course, but Pidsley focus is only on one: the living room. _His_ living room to be precise. Just like in the farmer's house, Pidsley has dictated everything in that room to be of his property at first glance.

Literally being dragged to the bathroom by his human's assistant for a shower without even putting a paw in the sofa first was...literally the worst kind of welcoming one could give to a cat in his new house, but besides of that, Pidsley is sure he's going to adapt just fine to the place.

oOo

Pidsley is clean, annoyed because the woman who bathed him succeeded on that(with a quite strange familiarity on how to avoid any scratches), back with no collar like in his first months in the farm, but _clean_ nonetheless. That means the cat is now allowed to lean in any soft surface with no human shaking a finger at him.

The sofas are really soft, Pidsley instantly stretching over a cushion to knead the fabric with a purr is enough proof of that. But that won't be his sleeping place, he is soon informed hours later. Contrary to the farmer's house, here the cat is allowed to be on the human's room and even has a little bed for him there.

It's only the light scent of another animal in the bed that gets Pidsley to arch a brow—there weren't other pets there, why would a rich guy give him an already used bed?— It's a thing he almost stops to wonder about, but the fluff of the bed is comfy enough to make him forget about any questions.

That night there feels strange for him. Between the big room, unknown snores coming from the bed and the unfamiliarity of the whole situation, Pidsley is forced to leave his pride aside and look for his old collar he hid under the bed after rescuing it from the trash can.

In the dark, the cat stares at it, a thoughtful thumb barely brushing its surface before he finally decides to hug it and curl up further in that little bed.

The old smell of it is comforting and Pidsley is able to snore nicely the rest of the night.

oOo

Ignoring that one particular receivement on his first day, Pidsley can say he's enjoying himself so far.

His new human—which Pidsley nicknamed 'The golfist', as that seemed to be a hobby of his judging by the photos on the walls— adores him as well, not for anything the cat is being so spoiled with food and toys and anything he wants. Pidsley can identify a cat person anywhere and the golfist is clearly one.

There's even a servant for him. The moustached man has left her the task of fulfilling all of the cat's whims to his assistant, so now Pidsley has the brunette short-haired woman following him around in between her own work, giving him food and accommodating his pillow whenever he meowed.

However, as if fate wanted to keep a balance, with tons of whims there are also tons of rules to follow.

The golfist isn't as oblivious as the farmer, that was a disadvantage when Pidsley wanted to climb on top of the table when it was breakfast time for example. The man would quickly notice and chastise him to not do that.

But Pidsley has never been that obedient, and he would've taken advantage of the moments the man was busy with work already if it wasn't for the assistant being around so much. No climbing this, no lying there, no touching the food...it seems that after the initial shook of seeing he was able to walk in two, she has decided that a cat with human-like behaviour has to be _really_ watched over.

Pidsley won't lie, he has his complaints, but it's still a life full of whims and no chaos made by noisy dogs and sheep that he can appreciate.

oOo

Pidsley can't say he has ever been in a good shape. Cats back in town and around the farm always had more ease to jump around places than him, and he's his tendency to steal snacks from the kitchen wherever he lived may have to do with that.

Now in these couple months with even more food, less exercise, and on top of it all being taken for a walk _in a leash_ as if he was a dumb dog; it was to expect for this to happen. But Pidsley doesn't notice until one day he casually stands in two in front of the room's mirror and sees reflection. His new collar, also black but with little gems adorning it, is the same, his red hair is the same, his tummy...

With an analysing hum, Pidsley turns around a bit, then pats his stomach as to make sure if it's real. Noticing how soft it is is enough to confirm it: he has gained weight.

The golfist, wearing red pajamas and fluffy slippers, passes behind him yawning loudly. He stops midway at noticing what the cat is doing and gets closer. The thoughtful hum and that hand under his chin get Pidsley to narrows his eyes suspicious.

Later in the kitchen his suspicions end being true when for breakfast, the man wants to give the cat sitting at the table a salad. Pidsley can't do anything else but look at the plain tomato with lettuce he's being shown with disgust. The golfist's breakfast, a plate of beans not far from him in the wood surface, looks way more appetizing.

By simply putting his paw next to the plate, and imitating puppy eyes, the man's stoic look softly breaks after a long staring contest, and Pidsley is happy to receive a plate of beans too. Diet and weight, things the cat has never minded, are more than okey to remain forgotten for him.

oOo

Pidsley's strike of peaceful days in the house reached an end yesterday.

To make it short, he had decided to escape the house to explore past the gates— _with no leash,_ thank you— It was just a walk, just like the ones he always had in the farm! How was Pidsley supposed to know that would nearly give a heart attack to the golfist both due to worry _and_ for leaving the carpet full of muddy prints?

The aftermath didn't go well. Not content enough with dragging the poor cat to have a bath then and there, the human has been giving Pidsley the cold shoulder since that incident.

Considering the countless thing that happened in the farm, one would think he would've learned a thing or two about disobeying by now. But there he was known as someone who never learned, and though to this day Pidsley still considers that statement against him hypocritical coming from the sheep, that may seem about right considering what he's doing.

The studio of the golfist is the only no-animals place in the house. Since the golfist is outside and the assistant doesn't work today, Pidsley doesn't hesitate to take the chance of that one door being left open in the halfway to go tick the last room off his already-explored list.

The task end being less enjoyable than expected when the cat finds himself nervous doing something he shouldn't for once. Pidsley prefers to not recognize it, but being under constant surveillance and actually having faced consequences multiple times in both homes may have done something to his impetuous attitude.

Books, shelves with documents, a big window covered in frivolous curtains at the end of the room...though tempting to scratch them, Pidsley knows better than to get himself in even more trouble with the human right now, so he shifts his attention to the desk full of work stuff instead.

Careful to not step on any important papers while jumping over the wood surface, a photo frame lying flat against it is the only thing that feels out of place there. The drawer from where it probably came from is still open under it, indicating it had been looked at not long ago.

Curious, Pidsley picks it up. The golfist is in the picture, still porting a moustache but with nearly no white hair in it. There's a cat at his side, also redhead like Pidsley but with white and black spots here and there. That cat is standing over the desk too, handing over a pen with its mouth to the young man, who looks amused in return. They look...happy.

And Pidsley's stomach twist at feeling this scene with the picture way too familiar.

Connecting two and two isn't that difficult and a lot of things make sense at once. The scent in some places, how the staff handles having a pet around as if they're used to it, that weirdly shaped rock with a name carved in from the garden... _the fact that a rich guy out of nowhere decided to adopt him._

The shock gets Pidsley to leave the room in silence, going directly to the sofa he now knows had been occupied by another cat in the past. Time passes as he simply lies there, with his mind made a messy yarn's ball of thoughts that don't look like they'll get clear any sooner.

By the time the golfist arrives Pidsley is still unable to tell what exactly is in his mind after that discovery. He just...he knows well how adopting a mascot after the pass of another one worked. He's not a replacement, the man doesn't treat him like one, and yet after finding out about this Pidsley feels...weird. There isn't much way to describe it.

The cat's internal monologue remains a mystery to the unaware human, he just sees his gloomy cat on the sofa and guesses he may be upset for the lack of attention. Pidsley hears the sound of a jacket being left aside and blinks at seeing the man sitting beside him. The calmness in his smile gives away that this is another case of human just being unable to stay mad at their pets for too long.

The golfist pats his lap then, thing which by instinct Pidsley obeys and goes to curl over it. As a much missed hand goes to pet his back, the cat finds his mind starting to have much calmer thoughts. It's still weird, but no matter how he sees it, Pidsley can't really see anything bad coming from this. He got a good(and full of wimps) home when he needed it, and the man got someone to help fill the hole that left the emptiness of a bed.

Under the soothing caresses, Pidsley finds himself closing his eyes as a comfy purr leaves him— This may be...good even, because it became a way to start over for both.

oOo

Starting over doesn't mean forgetting everything.

He never forgot his life in the old flat, neither the one in the farm(as irritant as some of the inhabitants were ha- _most_ of the time).

The idea of never seeing anyone from his old life again has always been somewhere the back of his mind since he left, Pidsley just never delved into it. The couple from the flat was fond of him; Pidsley too he wouldn't lie(they were the first faces he saw after all), but knowing he was going to leave at any moment, none of the three got too attached to each other. The farmer on the other hand was another thing, there was an...official human-pet connection there, one that lasted long enough for Pidsley to struggle a bit with the idea of never seeing him again.

But that's just how life is, the cat has repeated that to himself more than once already. After so long he has almost accepted that was how things were going to be; so when one day he hears that loud voice, feels in his nose that familiar countryside smell, Pidsley spends a good moment wondering if those thoughts have turned into a hallucination.

_He isn't_ , the cat realizes when he goes to the living room to check. The farmer is there in the entrance, looking up to the ceiling in awe and whistling softly at how elegant everything is. Pidsley doesn't notice himself walking towards the man to blink at his presence until he has to bite back his excited meowing.

The farmer _does_ notice the cat though, and his first reaction is to smile broadly and release a soft _'hey!'_ while gesturing at his old pet with his arms as if expecting a receivement. Pidsley nearly, _nearly_ gives him one, but forces himself to sit in his place instead.

The golfist returns to the room before anything confusion can happen. While going to retrieve some documents from the bookcase he elegantly gestures to the farmer to take a sit on the couch. Despite his previous rejection, Pidsley finds himself following the farmer to said place.

When they sit Pidsley curls up at the man's side, for no particular reason of course. The farmer smiles at that, holds a hand in front of the cat as if expecting him to sniff it.

It's an odd thing humans did with animals, either thinking it establishes trust or to see if they are being recognized apparently. Pidsley can't help but arch a brow at how weird that is, but still sniffs when he feels a scent. Between the smells of grass, dirt and other thing from the farm, the most prominent being one of a dog gets Pidsley to frown at realizing the man has been petting Bitzer not long ago. Without thinking he hisses and turns his head, clearly offended.

Disappointment is in the farmer's whole being at that, from the sad face, to the hand dropping to the sigh that gets Pidsley to grimace a bit. _'Good',_ Pidsley forces himself to think.

1...2...Pidsley counts 3 seconds before the facade breaks and he places a paw over the human's hand. He still pretends to be grumpy to keep his dignity, but can't really deny he wants some petting. The farmer happily complies and Pidsley practically _melts_ in the cushions as soon as that hand goes to scratch that one spot under his neck that the man still seems to remember.

oOo

What the farmer and the golfist relationship is it's still a mystery to Pidsley.

Those two have kept in touch from time to time, mostly through some of the many business calls his busy human receives weekly. By now Pidsley can identify when it's the farmer who's at the other side of the line when the topics shift to others apart from that. And every time the golfist answers _that_ _one question_ while looking at his cat with a smile, Pidsley will stretch to try to look even more comfy on the sofa— He's doing just fine, _thanks for asking._

There's the really occasional hangout to play golf too, so even if those two aren't friends, it's obvious things grew past simple business.

Pidsley is content enough with that, because even if actual visits from the farmer may not happen that often, seeing the farmer once in a while is more than he could've ever ask for, and the petting the cat always receives in those visits show the feeling is mutual.

oOo

Revisiting the farm isn't an idea Pidsley has wondered about from time to time since the business reunions started. Not at all, _never._

But if he hypothetically did, he would blame the farmer appearing there for being a walking reminder of that old place. There's no reason to want to return really, there he would just see a bunch of annoying animals, a green field, the...house...with the homey living room and that rusty yet comfy sofa...

_Okay_ , nothing bad to say about the house; but again, Pidsley has no reasons to want to return. So what if he saw that map over the table indicating the golfist was going to pay Mossy Bottom Farm a visit the next day? What if his first thought was 'what if I went?' at that moment? None of that means anything.

Pidsley insists and insists on that last statement being the only truth until he finds himself following the golfist to the car the day after. The man, hands behind his back, stops to arch a brow at the cat.

Pidsley has managed to be allowed to go out(with _no_ leash)under the condition of not going beyond the gardens. This is just asking to twist that rule a bit; Pidsley has lived in the farm long enough to know how to avoid mud or anything dangerous any ways, he'll be fine!

When the cat gets in the cat, sitting right next to the map in the seat, the arched brow of the golfist changes to a knowing look. Pidsley sees the rewards for following rules as the man smiles and gets in the driving seat without further word.

Despite his insistence to go, Pidsley feels nervous on the way to his old home.

oOo

When he steps out of the red car, the familiar smell of grass, compost, animals and everything a farm has hits hard on the cat's memory. Pidsley can't help but stand still in all four to look around a little to long to be seen as casual.

There's the same house, the same road, the same sheep looking at him behind the stone wa- oh.

At their surprised staring, Pidsley glances between them then down at his own paws. He looks clean from a recent bath, has an elegant collar, and a bit more weight since last time indicating a life of luxury and whims. An unexpected sigh for the sheep certainly.

Biting back a snicker of superiority, Pidsley simply gives them a side glance before following the golfist with exaggeratedly elegant steps to the house.

His surprise visit at the farm is happily received by the farmer. Pidsley observes the insides of the house noticing it looks mostly the same too, esides of some things either moved or replaced here and there. The apparent peacefulness being quickly interrupted by an animal running around however, that seems to be a habit that has stayed to this day. Pidsley jumps and hisses when a dog carrying a handful of paper that block his view nearly steps on him.

Bitzer stops, tilting his head to see a frowning Pidsley standing in the middle of the hallway. To the following awkward silence, the farmer has no better idea than placing a hand on the dog's shoulder and gesturing at him as if asking Pidsley if they remembered each other. Both Pidsley and Bitzer grimace at the oh-so-still-present inability to read the mood of the human.

No answer from either animal comes, so the farmer simply shrugs and takes the papers with him. Now alone in the hallway, all Bitzer can think of to break the awkwardness is hold the doorknob of the main door and nod in acknowledgment at the cat. Pidsley looks at the entrance to the living room, where that dear spot on the sofa next to the farmer is, then looks back to return the gesture.

And so despite having being so easy to put a paw to make the dog trip, both pets go their separate ways without causing any conflict.

oOo

The farm definitely has to have a curse, something that provokes an unexpected twist of events to ruin any normal plans to anyone who stepped there, because the golfist received an urgent call all of sudden. Business emergency, in a place that wasn't in the way to leave the cat back home.

The farmer doesn't mind having the cat for a couple hours there, neither does the golfist as long as Pidsley stays out of the dirt. Pidsley can't say he likes the idea of another bath either so, his temporal stay gets settled in just a few promises.

Between the various activities to do, the farmer and the cat decide for a dance session, for old times sake. Pidsley is still excited for it, but the box with the steps guide and records is nowhere to be seen, so he has to wait. In the meantime, he goes out to walk in-two around the field when lying on the sofa looses its fun.

There Pidsley looks at everything and everywhere in hopes of finding something of entertainment until the farmer calls him. The orange sky and the empty field indicate it's late, and so near the junk pile there's nothing but grass, trash and- _a lamb?_

Precisely, the lamb of the group is there digging in the junk. He doesn't notice Pidsley until, after smiling at finding the hosepipe he had been looking for, the kid leaps away from the pile only to stumble upon the cat. Pidsley has to bit back a hiss— If the kid cries the flock won't stop pestering him, and he didn't even do anything!

The lamb doesn't seem to react badly besides of flinching and looking at his lower hooves shyly. Suddenly seeing him walking in two without losing struggling, taller and with no pacifier any more; it all feels like a sudden reminder of how long it has been since Pidsley left.

The lamb's mother's tendency to not notice her kid running away however, seems to still be the same as always.

Pidsley isn't sure if the kid remembers him or not, but it's still the sheep less likely to hold a grudge against him, so he takes the chance to ask. Meowing a question, Pidsley brings a paw to his chest and holds the other at his side, imitating a dance pose. The lamb hums thoughtfully behind a hoof before smiling and nodding.

At the high-pitched bleat and hoof gesturing at the cat to follow, Pidsley does so thankful that for once a sheep isn't giving him problems.

oOo

He spoke way too soon.

Not only did the lamb direct him to the barn where one could clearly hear from outside that the residents weren't sleeping at all, but he also opened the door without warning, instantly earning all the sheep's eyes to be on the cat. Pidsley definitely prefers to return to the awkward silence in the hallway over the unnecessary dramatic gasps.

There's a construction in progress behind all the wooly animals. Pidsley widens his eyes at the clumsy-looking slides connecting from the loft to various platforms being built by sheep here and there in the barn. It all ends in the floor near the door where the lamb is excitedly giving the hosepipe to Bitzer(responsible sheepdog as always, isn't he?). Realizing there's water involved only gives Pidsley more reasons to leave.

And he's about to, until he sees the lamb return and take a brown box hidden under a blanket on the floor. Pidsley recognizes the couple dancing in the front of it, instantly goes to take it so he can leave, but a hoof stepping on the top of the box stops him. When looking up, Pidsley isn't surprised to see it's Shaun she one crossing his arms and arching a brow at him.

While the lamb's mom is quick to take her son away from there, Pidsley draws back and arches a brow as well. Shaun doesn't look angry, just...expectant of something the cat isn't sure what it is. It better not be an apology! The records are the farmer's and not theirs, he isn't going to say sorry for returning them to their place.

A simple glance at the mess of woods and metal scattered all over the place is enoughg for Pidsley to guess the actual reason. He huffs and rolls his eyes at the looks of the other animals— He doesn't have time for that old rivalry thing from months(heck, _more than a year now_ ) ago.

Sighting, the cat points with his thumg between himself and the farmhouse in the distance, then brings a paw to his mouth to do a zipping motion to explain he won't say anything. When Shaun gaze softens in genuine confusion, Pidsley quickly meows to avoid a misinterpretation— _But-_

One of his lower paws goes to drag the box towards him, getting no resistance from the sheep. This time the cat points between the box and the house, then at Shaun. With a last meow, he crosses his arms in an X and shakes his head— They won't interfere with the dance session for the rest of the night.

In the background the flock all exchanges glances, some cringing at the idea of non-stop music and other murmuring their thought, but they all seem to prefer that over having to hide everything they just built. After a moment of thought, Shaun ends nodding to agree.

Both stretch paw and hoof to seal the deal, and with that everyone waves their goodbyes as Pidsley leaves the barn with the box.

On his way back the cat can't help but think...how easy that was to get, both the box and the sheep not bothering him. With just a simple negotiation.

Maybe, or maybe not, a lot of problems would've been resolved just but having more of those.

But there's no point in wondering about that now any ways.

oOo

The dance session is long and fun. Without having to worry about interruptions, Pidsley has a great time leaving the 'elegant cat' mould for one night, and the farmer seems to enjoy moving to the lively music just as much as last time as well.

After a while, during a slow song in which Pidsley is carried to dance a waltz, he looks for a moment to the night outside the window. If his ear stays in the right angle, the distant sound of laughing and water running coming from the barn can be heard. The others are having fun as well.

And now that neither party is bothering the other with it, that's fine. Food and petting and calmness while spending time with his human(s) was and still is all Pidsley ever wanted. And he has it, right now, and later too when he returns home.

It's precisely during the trip back home, with the wind outside the car caressing his face, that Pidsley realizes it. Despite setbacks and changes and moments where he didn't know what was going to be of him, having all that is his only plan that succeeded.

It's may not have been in the way expected, it may have taken him three lives, but _he won._

_He finally won._

oOo

Months later, in a quiet morning in the living room of the golfist's house, Pidsley would see a peculiar reminder of that: the farmer _in_ TV, under the pseudonym of _'Mr. X',_ _in_ The Big City _and_ riding a yellow horse that obviously had to be the sheep in disguise.

First he choked from surprise on the grapes he was eating of course. But after that, all the cat could think about was that indeed, being far enough to not being dragged into that craziness, definitely proved that he won.

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa okay let's see how can I keep this short. The deleted scenes were mostly from Pidsley's life in his new house, which were cut short because I felt focusing too much on it without referencing the farm would get boring quick and most conflicts there weren't even neccesary. The deleted scenes where: 
> 
> 1)Pidsley recreating a Lilo & Stitch scene(the one with Nani seeing Stitch opening the fridge) at realizing the assistant and the cleaning lady aren't aware he can't walk in two(lol)
> 
> 2) Expanding more on the issue with him having less freedom at being walked with a leash only and other 'elegant cat' things. This would connect with showing more of his relationship with the assistant since, just like Pidsley didn't like being given rules, the woman wasn't happy having to take care of him either. She was like another Bitzer in his life in a way(including clumsiness handling so much work and all), but these two actually ended respecting each other and there was even a scene where she let him sleep on her lap to comfort him.
> 
> 3) A small conflict where the golfist is very busy with work for some time and doesn't pay proper attention to Pidsley. This scalated to the point of the cat fearing he was going to be given away again, until he realized it was all because of a bussiness emergency. Once that's over things went back to normal again and Pidsley was glad.
> 
> 4)The scene with the flock and Bitzer was going to be much shorter; literally just staring and some gestures to say they won't bother each other and that's it. Obviously I preferred to explore that more. I never planned for Pidsley to have a redemption perse in my fic, but more show him calming down due to mistakes made, living under more strict rules, AND the mother of change: time. Pidsley didn't end being the most well-behaved character. He and Bitzer and the flock didn't magically become friends at the end. I went for a more realistic approach by ending things happy but also neutral enough, and I like this kind of ending is fitting for Pidsley and his relationship with the rest.
> 
> This ain't short but oh well. Any ways, if you read all that then see you guys in the next fic! That will be...hopefully this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed it :> The rest of the story is done and I'm just rereading to make sure everything is good, so the second chapter is gonna be up next week as much.


End file.
